


Not quite like that

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Category: The Legend of the Crystal Mountain
Genre: Earthian celebrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani introduces Antares to an Earthian celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quite like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cordelia_Cruinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Cruinn/gifts).



**Not quite like that.**

“Why in the Duat is there food in here?” Antares asked with his usual tact as he stared at the state of his bedroom. It wasn’t all that unusual for Dani to arrange to have their meals served in their quarters, especially when he wanted to have a serious conversation with him, but… this wasn’t the severe, frugal kind of meal Dani ordered served when he was upset or mad at him. In fact, what was in front of him was a most unusual meal, first because it was all fruits, pastries and other sweet things; second, because it was served in the bedroom and not in the adjacent room; and third, some of it was on the bed, and Dani was quite particular when insisting that food didn’t belong on a bed.

“I thought we could celebrate,” Dani said from where he sat on the edge of the bed, cocking his head to the side as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“What would we be celebrating?” Antares approached him.

“Valentine’s.”

Dani loved Deonia, he did. But every now and then, he longed for Gaia, and this was one of such occasions, wishing really hard for a photographic camera, even if it had the quality of a cheap cell phone, because, honestly, Antares’ expression was simply priceless.

“Is that… something that cannot be translated?” Antares asked, doing a terrible job at trying not to look curious.

“More or less. It’s a celebration back on Earth… Gaia,” he quickly corrected himself. “If I’ve been keeping time correctly, it should be now… more or less. It’s also known as lovers’ day, or love’s day.”

“Oh,” he sat himself next to Dani, utterly intrigued by what such a celebration might entail and how it would relate to sweet foods. “And how does it work?”

“Well… it’s a day to celebrate love. Along with your beloved ones, of course.”

“Of course.”

“People do all sort of things together on that day. Things that you don’t usually do… or some things that you usually do, only you do them in a way that makes them special.”

“Like bringing food into the bedroom?” Antares asked, with a little frown on his face.

“Exactly,” Dani said excitedly.

“Wouldn’t it be more interesting or more special to have lunch, say, in the garden? Or in that open terrace on the east…”

“Antares!” the blond exclaimed, at the same time that he crammed a pastry into the elf’s mouth.

The Duke of Altair looked offended for all of a few seconds. Then he started to actually eat the pastry, holding Dani’s wrist to keep his fingers into his mouth.

***

Hours later, when the sun was starting to set, Antares finally crumpled on the bed, out of breath and with barely enough strength to avoid crushing Dani under his body.

“That was…”

“Yeah,” the blond agreed. He was starting to feel guilty about the mess, and a little embarrassed about having the staff clean up after them. It had been worth it, though. So worth it. He grinned stupidly, throwing an arm over his eyes as he tried to get his breath back to normal.

“So. Valentine’s.”

“Valentine’s.”

“We should celebrate that more often.”

“That’s not quite how it works,” Dani said, laughing. He was still laughing, because of a few different reasons, when Antares kissed him again.


End file.
